Babysitter Raphie
by Double M B
Summary: Some kind of kraang thing turns Leo, Don, and Mikey into little kids, leaving Raph to watch over them. Will Donnie be able to reverse this before he acts like a little kid or will Raph have to do the job himself? (Kinda like a sequel to Babysitter Donnie)
1. Chapter 1

**Part two of my "Babysitter series' I guess. A lot of people are requesting that I make a sequel for Babysitter Donnie but with the other turtles, so here's Raph.**

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (I would if I could, but hey, who wouldn't?)**

**Enjoy :)**

"What's that?" Mikey asked, poking a kraang comuter thing.

"I don't know." Don answered, tapping the screen.

"What's this do?" Mikey asked, pointing.

"I. Don't. Know." Don replied, taking deep breaths to stay calm and not let Mikey get under his skin.

"What's th-?" Mikey started, poking the screen.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Don yelled, slamming his fist on the thing. Leo and Raph walked into the room, holding their weapons out and ready to fight the kraang.

"Hurry up Donnie." Raph said, looking over his shoulder.

"You know I can't do this under pressure." Don said, tapping the screen. Leo sighed and walked over, inspecting some of the other screens in the room. A few kraang bots walked in and Raph started beating them up, getting separated from the others.

"Hurry up Don!" Raph yelled, slamming his sai into a kraang bot's head. Don slammed his fist onto the screen again and suddenly, there was a huge flash. The doors to the room shut and Raph was stuck in the hallway, "DONNIE!" Raph yelled, banging his fists on the metal door, "LEO! MIKEY!" He looked around the door for some kind of scannner and picked up a kraang bot's decatapitated head to scan. The door slid open and Raph stomped in.

"Guys?" He asked, walking around. He spotted three grean forms in the corner of the room, "Guys, get u-" He started, walking over to them. He saw them and stepped back.

They were little kids.

Raph muttered a few curses as he stared down at his brothers. They were half their original size and all their gear had fallen off. He bent down next to them and noticed that they were alseep.

"Guys, come on, wake up." He said, soflty shaking Leo. He heard more kraang bots coming and sighed. He'd have to carry them out. He groaned and scooped the three tiny forms up. All their gear fell off except their masks and Raph didn't take any time to pick it all up (they have extra at home). He carefully put Mikey onto his shell and carried Donnie and Leo in his arms. He laughed a little when Don started sucking his thumb.

Raph stepped out of the room and checked to make sure no one was around then started running. Leo started slipping down and he had to stop to adjust him, "Why me?" He mumbled, running out of the warehouse. Raph got outside and climbed onto the roof, sitting the three of them down to think.

"Wake up dorks!" He said, nudging Mikey with his foot. Mikey stirred and sat up.

"Wha happened?" He asked, standing up and holding his head.

"You three got turned into freakin' kids, that's what!" Raph yelled, bending down to Mikey's height. Mikey came up to about Raph's waist.

"At weast now you'w tall." Mikey said, crossing his arms. Raph groaned.

"Don't make me slap you." He said, holding up his hand. Mikey stuck out his tongue.

"Mikey? Waph?" Don asked, sitting up. He spotted a tiny Mikey and almost screamed.

"Guess what Donnie." Mikey said, helping Don up. Don rasied an eyebrow ridge, "We'w yittle kids."

"I can see dat Mikey. I'm not stupid." Donnie said, crossing his tiny arms. Raph fake coughed to hide a laugh.

"How did this even happen Donnie?" Raph asked witha another fake cough.

"_Somebody_ pwessed a button dey wewen't s'posed to." Don answered, glaring at Mikey. Mikey smiled.

"Soooo... why isn't 'eo up yet?" Mikey asked, changing the subject. All eyes turned to the turtle with a blue mask around his neck.

"Aye Leo, wake up." Raph said, walking over and nudging Leo with his foot. Leo grumbled and rolled over, "So how old do are you guys?" Raph asked as Leo woke up. Donnie looked at himself, Mikey, and Leo.

"Uh, about fwee ow fow." Don answered with a shrug.

"_Free_?" Raph asked with a smirk.

"One, two, fwee." Don said, counting on his fingers. He gave a little angry pout and Raph almost broke out laughing, "Can we just go home?" Don asked, his face turning red. Raph rolled his eyes and picked the three up. Mikey climbed onto his shell and Don clung to Raph's neck to keep from falling. Leo squirmed around a little before Raph sat him down.

"I'm not being cawied by Waph." Leo said, crossing his arms and turning away. Raph sighed.

"Leo, you're acting like a four year old." He said, adjusting Don so he wouldn't slip down. Donnie face was flushed a deep red and he just wanted to get home to get it over with. Leo huffed and stayed facing the other way.

"Come on Leo, it's not that bad." Mikey said.

"I just wanna go home." Don muttered, struggling to hold onto Raph. Leo still didn't look over

"Fine, you stay here all night."Raph said, turning and getting ready to jump across.

"Can we just take de sidewalk?" Leo asked before Raph could jump.

"Leo," Raph said with a groan.

"You're not gonna cawy me Waph." Leo said with a huff.

"Leo, I am twice your size and I swear I will hold you by your shell over the edge of the Empire State building if you don't get the heck over here." Raph said with a stomp. Leo gave a scared look and slowly walked over, his face red, "That's what I thought." Raph said as he bent down and picked Leo up with his free hand. Leo kept quiet as Raph backed away to jump across. Leo shut his eyes tight and tightened his grip when Raph lept across, his fear of heights intenisified from being smaller.

It took longer getting home then it should've considering he was carrying three little turtles (one falling asleep on his shell). Donnie kept slipping down and Raph had to stop every so often to adjust him, making Don turn brighter red.

"Get off of me." Rah said when he jumped down into the alley. Don and Leo slipped down and stared at the ground. Raph shook Mikey awake and Mikey slid down, wiping his eyes.

"Im tiwed." Mikey said, his eyes half shut.

"I know, Mikey." Raph said, taking off the manhole cover, "Okay, now everyone down." He said motioning to the sewer. Leo walked over and carefully climbed down, followed by Donnie.

"What are you waiting for?" Raph asked Mikey. Mikey wiped his eyes and held his arms up, "Oh geez." Raph said, sighing and picking Mikey up. Mikey smiled a little, wrapping his arms around Raph's neck and resting his head on Raph's shoulder. Raph let out a soft groan as he climbed down the manhole and carefully put the cover back on. Donnie gave a little squeak when when the four of them were surrounded by the darkness.

"W-waph," He said softly, a little embarrassed by how scared he was. Raph reached out and scooped up Don, Don immediatly clutching Raph's neck. Raph held out his hand for Leo to grab.

"i'm not holdin' youw hand." Leo said, his high voice echoing thoughout the dark, damp sewers.

"Leonardo." Raph said with a heavy sigh. There wasn't a response, "Fine, fall into the sewer water." He said, starting to walk forward. Leo hesitated, hearing Raph's footsteps get further away. He took a timid step forward to almost fall into the water. Raph stopped, hearing a little whimper behind him. He turned and slowly walked over to where Leo stood, his face to the ground.

"Come on." Raph said quietly, extending his hand. Leo took it and followed him home. Leo was uncomfortable with his tiny hand in Raph's giant one (in comparison). Raph reluctantly had to walk slowly so Leo could keep up.

"Aw we dere yet?" Don asked in a soft whisper.

"Almost." Raph said, adjusting Mikey so he didn't fall. Leo picked up the pace to keep up.

"Slow down. I can't keep up." Leo said, his feet tapping against the cold concrete ground.

"Chill, we're almost home." Raph said, giving his hand a little tug. A little light could be seen in the distance. Leo let go of Raph's hand and ran ahead, now knowing where to go.

"Lemme down," Don said, softly, wiggling out of Raph's hold. Don scrambled down and ran after Leo into the lair.

"Mikey, wake up." Raph whispered, shaking Mikey a bit. He didn't wake up, all he did was let out a loud breath and turn his head to the other side. Raph sighed and carefully carried Mikey into the lair.

"Raphael!" Came Splinter's voice. Raph jumped a bit, almost dropping Mikey. Leo and Don walked into the living area from the dojo...followed by Splinter.

"It was Mikey's fault." Raph said, pointing to his little brother still fast asleep on his shoulder. Splinter gave a disapproving look and walked over to Raph.

"Do they think that they're little kids?" He asked in a whisper. Raph looked down at Don and Leo and shrugged.

"I dunno, on the way, they seemed 15. Hey, how old are you guys?" Raph said, turning to the two little kids before him.

"Fow." Leo answered, putting his hands behind his shell.

"You get to watch them." Splinter said, a little smirk forming across his face as he left the room.

"Sensai!" Raph wined, hanging his free hand to the side and throwing his head back. "Don, are you four?" He asked. Don seemed in a daydream and wasn't really paying attention, "Donnie!" Raph said, but louder. Don jumped a little, shyly looking up at Raph.

"Wha?" Donnie asked quietly.

"Nevermind." Raph said, figuring that by the way don was acting, he was four. Don stepped infront of Raph and held one hand up, the other's thumb in his mouth. Raph groaned, bending over carfully to pick up his little brother. Donnie rested his head on Raph's shoulder as he carried him to bed.

"Goodnight Waphie." Don said as Raph set him down in bed. Raph grumbled, remembering what his brothers used to call him when they were little.

"Night Don." Raph said, leaving the room.

"W-waph?" Mikey asked groggily. Raph patted Mikey's shell before setting his down on his bed.

"It's time for bed Mikey." Raph said, pulling the covers up.

"I'm not tiwed." Mikey said, rolling over to his side and closing his eyes. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Night Mikey." Raph said, leaving the room. Mikey groaned something incoherent and fell asleep.

"Waph." Leo said, running over to meet Raph in the hallway.

"Yeah?" He asked flatly.

"Can you tuck me in?" Leo asked, grabbing Raph's hand. Raph pulled away and Leo gave a confused and upset look, "Sowwy." He said, turning around. Raph watched him trudge to his room and felt quilt build up inside him.

"Leo." He said, running to Leo's room to find Leo standing next t his bed.

"Sowwy Waph." Leo said, looking at the ground. Raph walked over and sat down on the bed, lifting Leo up into his lap.

"It's okay Leo." Raph said, flipping a laughing Leo over his arm and onto the bed.

"Night night, Waph." Leo said, snuggling under the covers. Raph smiled and patted Leo's head.

"Night bro." He said, standing and walking to his own room. Raph entered his room and plopped down onto his bed.

"Now, how am I supposed to turn them back?' He pondered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up." Raph said as he walked into Leo's room. Leo groaned and rolled over, "How old are you, dork?" He asked, begging for the answer to be 15.

"Fifteen." Leo answered.

"Good, you can go back to sleep now." Raph said, turning to leave. He heard Leo's feet softly tap as he slid out of bed and turned around.

"I might as wew get up." Leo muttered, picking up his mask from his nightstand. He fiddled with the tight knot.

"Need help with that?" Raph asked, nodding to the blue mask.

"I can do dis by mysewf." Leo said, turning away and fiddling with it again.

"Fine," Raph said, turning and getting ready to leave again.

"Hew." Leo said, holding it out for Raph. Raph turned around with a smirk and bent down to Leo's height, "Don't bend down yike dat, it makes me feew wittle." Leo said, crossing his arms.

"You are little, bro." Raph said, motioning for Leo to turn around so Raph could tie the mask around his head, "Your head's really tiny." He said after he tied it.

"Shut up." Leo muttered, walking past Raph and heading towards the kitchen.

"Can I cook, Waph?" Mikey asked once Raph left Leo's room.

"When did you get up?" Raph wondered.

"Just now." Mikey said, holding his mask up, "Tie my mask, pwease." Raph bent down on one knee and took the mask.

"No." He said after the mask was tied.

"No what?" Mikey asked, a little puzzled.

"You can't cook." Raph answered. Mikey overdramatcally sighed.

"Why nooooot?" He wined.

"Because you're four, now go join Leo in the kitchen while I get Don." He ordered. Mikey groaned and walked slowly away.

"Donnie, wake up." Raph said, opening the room to Don's room.

"Too tiwed." He said, pulling his covers over his head. Raph came over, remembering that Don was extremely ticklish as a little kid.

"I'll tickle you." Raph said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Don pushed the covers off his head so only his face could be seen.

"You wouldn't dawe." Don said, squinting at his brother. Raph smirked and started tickling Donnie. Don broke out in laughter, squirming around in his covers.

"Ha! Stop! Waph! Ha!" He laughed, turning to his side. Raph smiled and stopped. Don took a deep breath and got untangled from his covers.

"How old are you?" Raph asked as he picked up the purple mask and tied it around Donnie's tiny head.

"Fifteen, and stop treatin' me yike a kid." Don said, jumping down from his bed after his mask was tied, "And don't tickle me." Raph smiled and followed his little brother out of the room.

"Waph! I'm gonna cook if ya don't come in hew!" Raph heard Mikey yell from the kitchen. Raph jumped and quickly ran to stop his little brother.

"Don't you dare." He said, walking over to Mikey, who was standing on a stool next to the stove, "Not on my watch." He told him as he picked him up and sat him at the table.

"Aw, come on!" Mikey wined, throwing his head back dramatically.

"You're just a little kid, drama queen." Raph said, "Now what do you guys want for breakfast?"

"I'w jus' have cereal." Leo said, his head resting on the table and his eyes drifting shut. Mikey sighed.

"I'w have cereal too." Mikey said in defeat. Donnie finally staggered in, rubbing his eyes and running into the door frame a few times.

"So do you fink dat we'w be yike did foreva?" Mikey asked, standing up in his seat to be higher up.

"I dunno yet." Raph muttered, setting down a bowl of cereal in front of Leo and Mikey, "Now sit down." He ordered. Mikey groaned and plopped down.

"You sound yike Splinta." Mikey muttered, taking a big bite.

"Shut your mouth and eat." Raph told him, "What you want to eat, Donnie?" Donnie climbed up into his seat.

"Uh, jus' cereal I guess." He said, trying to sit up straighter to see above the table. Donnie was always the smallest of the four (even smaller then Mikey in his early years).

"You need some help?" Raph asked. He didn't notice how small Donnie was last night.

"I-I'm okay." Donnie said with a tiny grunt as he tried to eat.

"Donnie, you can barely see above the table." Raph said as he looked through an old closet.

"I'm fine Waph, reawwy." He tried to say. Raph rolled his eyes and pulled out a few phone books.

"Here." He said, motioning for Donnie to get up. Donnie, his face bright red, got up and Raph sat down the phone books. Donnie tried to get up but couldn't so Raph helped him, "There." Raph said. Mikey snickered.

"F-fanks." Donnie said, going back to eat his cereal. Mikey started laughing and almost choked on his food, "Shut it, Mikey." Don snapped with an angry pout. Mikey jumped at the sudden outburst then went back to eating. Donnie suddenly sniffled and rubbed his nose.

"Y-you okay, Donn?" Raph asked, sitting down next to him. Donnie sniffled again.

"I dun't wanna be a kid." Donnie coughed out before starting to cry. Raph panicked a little, not the best whenever turtles cry then put an arm on his little brother.

"It's okay." He said, patting Donnie's shell. Don nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"I sorry, Donnie." Mikey said softly, about to cry himself. Donnie nodded again, leaning up against Raph. Raph was surprised at first but then just kept his arm around his brother and let him cry.

"It's okay, Donnie. This'll all be over soon. It's okay." He said, ruffling Don's non-existant hair.

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, yadda yadda yadda. Please review, blah blah blah.**


End file.
